


Over Her

by Quilly



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin is the best brother and friend, F/M, Gen, Quilly's February OTP Extravaganza, Unrequited Love, bittersweet friendship, one day I will write them as happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin's totally over her.</p>
<p>(Day Two of Quilly's February OTP Extravaganza. For Sweetnessnarose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Her

**Author's Note:**

> Number two of fourteen, coming up! I swear, with Aang as my witness, I will write Bolin and Korra happy together! One day...but not today. For Sweetnessnarose, who is absolutely a dear. Enjoy!

Bolin’s over her.

 

He tells himself this every time her giggles float up from the couch to his bedroom, where he’s kicking his heels aimlessly against the wall and humming not-quite-loud enough. He tells himself this every time Mako comes home with his hair disheveled and a goofy smile on his face.

 

He _definitely_   tells himself this every time the screaming downstairs has stopped and he lets himself out of the house while Mako stews. Mako’s always been good at getting himself through his own bad moods. He doesn’t need Bolin right now.

 

Bolin finds Korra, as per usual, at the highest point he can think to look: atop the Harmony Tower, chin resting on her arms and glaring at the picturesque sunset. The footing is a little too precarious for Bolin’s taste, but he hasn’t slipped off yet and he doesn’t plan to start now. Besides, the observation deck would catch either of them if they fell. Korra never looks like she expects him, glancing his way and blinking before returning to her vigilant scowl at creation. He lets the silence build until it’s slightly uncomfortable and she shifts a little.

 

“He didn’t mean any of that,” Bolin begins quietly. “He’s just being—”

 

“Stupid,” Korra interjects. “He’s being stupid.”

 

“Protective,” Bolin counters. “He’s not used to…well, a lot of stuff, but he’s really not used to reining in that paternal instinct.” Bolin laughs, scratching his chin. “I might’ve given him more than a few heart attacks growing up, lemme tell you…”

 

“He doesn’t need to get _paternal_ with me,” Korra snorts. “That’s a little creepy.”

 

“Oh, yeah, totally,” Bolin chuckles. “But I’m just sayin’…he does it because he cares. Y’know?”

 

Korra sighs, leaning her head against Bolin’s shoulder. “I know,” she grumps. “I need to get better about not snapping about it.”

 

“Yup,” he sais idly, being careful not to move too much. If he does it’ll end up with his head leaning against hers and his arm a little too far around her for comfort. A small part—a little part—wants to be vindictive and do it anyway, because _Mako kissed her first_ , but as time goes on that little part gets easier to ignore. She sighs, a tiny sound, then lifts her head and kisses his cheek with a quick _smack_.

 

“Thanks, Bo,” she says, standing. “Guess I’d better go apologize. You coming down?”

 

“Nah,” he shrugs, stock-still and feeling very red all over. “Think I’ll just take in the view.”

 

“Alright,” she nods, climbing down. Bolin waits until he sees her walking away on the street below and sighs himself, curling up on himself a little and kneading his forehead.

 

Yup. _Totally_ over her.


End file.
